


Coffee making

by SinkingAnchor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, I changed the age gap ok, M/M, Office AU, eren x levi - Freeform, hello
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinkingAnchor/pseuds/SinkingAnchor
Summary: Office au about making coffeeEren x Levi but the tag doesn’t exist ????
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Levi, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	Coffee making

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I am doing . But please be aware this chapter is in Eren’s POV. I haven’t decided if it will stay like that for other chapters tho.

Levi complains a lot about many things: the dull weather; the loud neighbours; how his employees doesn’t understand what manners are; and especially, my coffee.

Within our office, Levi is the most efficient worker here and the most able too. He earned his nickname “heichou” from his colleagues due to his ability to lead and command a team. Many new workers look up to him as a role model and with that, it puts greater toll on his body ;due to the amount of stress and coffee.

I met Levi when I first joined the company. I was just getting ready to leave when I bumped into him. His eyes were baggy and looked as though he had fallen into a pit of stress and overwork. Noticing my gaze, Levi said only five words to me. “Can you make coffee for me?” And so I did.

Then I made him some coffee the next day, and the next. For the next two weeks or so I made him some coffee every day, occasionally dropping some hellos here and there.

Now, it has become a daily routine for me to make us a hot drink while we chat about the mishaps and the shenanigans that goes on in the office, often with Levi commenting on the lack of sugar or the use of too much milk in his coffee. After our five minute break is over, we put the paper cups in the bins and rush to our desks; with me scavenging for documents from last week and paperwork for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> My punctuation is horrible but thanks for reading


End file.
